Twilight Drabbles
by vampire-knight93
Summary: mi primera serie de drabbles y lo mejor de todo de twilight pero aclaro no soy muy fan de las pelis pero si de los libros asi k en eso me vasare y por cierto tendra lemon mucho lemon jeje parejas EmmetxJasper EdwardxJacob CarlislexSam SethxJacob etc


jejee mi primera serie de drabbles y lo mejor de todo de twilight

pero aclaro no soy muy fan de las pelis pero si de los libros asi k en eso me vasare

y por cierto tendra lemon mucho lemon jeje

parejas

EmmetxJasper

EdwardxJacob

CarlislexSam

SethxJacob

JasperxEdward

EdwardxSethxJacob

AlecxSeth

SamxJasper

JacobxSam

y los k se me ocurran

jeje acepto sugerencia ya k al fin y al cabo tienen una eternidad para cumplir todas sus fantasias.

Las consecuencias de un día de aburrimiento

EmmetxJasper

By: Artemis Lain o Vampire-knight93

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto un aburrido Emmet después de haber acabado con todos los videojuegos de su consola desde el piso de la sala.

No se Emmet, ve a cazar algún oso o ciervo por ahí – dijo Jasper ya un poco enfadado e irritado, ya que esa era la decima vez que le asía la misma pregunta – o busca a Rosalie.

No tengo hambre, además sabes que Rosalie y las chicas se fueron de compras y no regresaran hasta muy tarde – dijo Emmet pensando en que haría, necesitaba a Rosalie para des aburrirse y descargar sus energías en ella – pero… podría intentar algo – dijo para sí mismo.

Jasper se encontraba en el sillón con los ojos centrados en un libro pero de repente sintió como el sentimiento de flojera de Emmet cambiaba drásticamente mientras se situaba sobre él a una juguetona, picara y…y…

Emmet te lo advierto, no intentes nada conmigo – dijo algo asustado por las intenciones del mas grande, dejando el interesante libro en el olvido.

Pero Jas yo no te hare nada que tu no quieras – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa burlona dejando ver sus perfectos hoyuelos.

Jajaja Emmet ya me reí ves, ahora déjame en paz que la broma ya duro mucho – dijo Jasper riéndose nerviosamente.

Jas…Jas… quien dijo que era una broma, lo que voy a hacer va enserio…muy enserio- dijo Emmet empezando a besar el cuello de nuestro querido Jasper – admítelo te excita el tenerme sobre ti y el sentirte dominado – le dijo al oído causando un ligero temblor en el otro vampiro.

Emmet vasta… para esto tienes a Rosalie – dijo el menor apartando bruscamente al causante de tantos estragos en su mente para así poder huir de él hasta que todo se calmara y poder volver a la normalidad.

Todavía no lo comprendes verdad – dijo Emmet agarrando a Jas de su mano para evitar su huida para luego abrazarlo por detrás – Te quiero Jas… siempre lo he hecho.

Y en ese instante pensé que si corazón latiera se hubiera parado rotundamente al escuchar tan dulces palabras de la masa de músculos que me abrazaba. Sentía que me derretía y sé que era imposible con la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos pero era lo que sentía.

Emmet, no es una broma como las anteriores verdad – pregunte nuevamente aun inseguro de sus palabras y el significado de estas.

No, nunca había estado más seguro algo en mi vida – dijo el mayor dándole vuelta a Jasper para así enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Si, lo comprendo pero que aremos con Rosalie y Alice son nuestras esposas – dije pensando al fin en las consecuencias que vendrían nuestro nuevo romance.

No te preocupes lo entenderán – y por fin pudo sellar su nuevo futuro con la persona que realmente quería con un simple beso que rápidamente se volvió más demandante por su parte y que sabría en a donde los llevaría.

Emmet sabes que te quiero pero no puedo engañar a Alice y tu tampoco a Rosalie, recuerda que seguimos casados con ellas y hasta que no hablemos con ellas y nos separemos oficialmente, lo que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya no pasara – dijo Jasper tranquilo de la vida mientras dejaba a un Emmet demasiado excitado y con un gran problemas dentro de sus pantalones – y por cierto yo también te quiero – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir a cazar para desahogarse ya que aunque le doliera admitirlo él también se avía excitado con aquel sencillo beso.

Te matare Jasper – fue lo último que se escucho en aquella casa ese día.


End file.
